Lavender Town Syndrome Comes to Nerima
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: What happends after Nabiki, tells Ranma, about LTS, AFTER Ranma reached Lavender Town in Pokemon Green. Fanfic's better then discription. The fanfic pratically worte itslef. PR&R HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Lavender Town Syndrome Comes To Nerima!

(Land Of The Cursed Tones, and Missing Frequencies!)

**[Disclaimer: Do not own Ranma ½, or Pokemon, Creepypasta, or Game Boy, in any form or way! Nor, do I own anything else that doesn't belong to me. Don't sue.]**

[AN: According my research the Ranma ½ Manga was written/produced in 1987 to **1996**. The non- dubbed anime version was written/produced in 1989, and the dubbed version was written in 1994, and finished in 2000. (Expect for the one OVA.) All in all, making, what I believe, Ranma ½ to originally take place in 1985 for a settled date. I'm not saying this information is correct in anyway…I'm just basing it off as I see it.]

[PS. In the dubbed version, since we're on the subject, "And the Challenger is.. A Girl!?" there was a reference to Pokemon in it; and Pokemon didn't come out in Japan until **February 27, 1996 **(Not to mention along with Pokemon Green, and Red Games.)

So, as strange as this sounds, for _this_ fanfic, alone, I am going to creepily, metaphorically, and ironically, set Ranma ½ to take place in **October, 27, 1996.** (Do note that the Japanese people had never traditionally celebrated Halloween; that's why I'm not making it on the 30th.)]

One day Ranma, was walking home from school when he found an original Game Boy on the ground. Ranma studied the game console for a moment before he picked it up, and took a closer look at it. (Game Boy..huh..never heard of it- probably belongs to some rich kid.) In curiosity, he flipped it over, and saw a grey cartridge placed in the back. Ranma took the cartridge out, and read the label. "Pocket Monsters…huh?" In more curiosity, he placed the cartridge back into its own pocket, and finally stumbled across the off, and on switch. He switched on the game as it started to load up. The and main title screen eventually popped on saying Pocket Monsters: Green Version on it.

[AN: At least from the version I'm going off from.]

Just then, out of nowhere he overheard a voice.

"Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma turned away from the game, and looked up at Tatewaki. (Ugh! Now what does he want!?)

"Prepare yourself! For I Tatewaki Kuno, shall smite thee, and take back Akane Tendo, and the Pigtailed-"

Ranma simply booted him in the head, but not enough to knock him out. "Gee..man tell me something I don't know."

Tatewaki shook off the hit; soon he re- pointed his bokken back at Ranma. "Ye choose to ignore I Tatewaki Kuno, over some toy. What are you, a little kid? Grow up, and be a _man_! Fight me!"

Ranma glanced at the game back to Tatewaki. "This game is probably harder to defeat then what you are."

"Dear ye insult I!?" This time Tatewaki, lifted his bokken , and went to hack the Game Boy console in half before Ranma, booted him just in time. Tatewaki, alike any other Pokemon in the games, or show simply fainted.

Ranma only turned around, and started to walk away from the time- limited, fainted boy; he kept on playing more, and more of the game on his way home.

A week later Ranma, was pretty much addicted to the game. He played it while he ate. He played it while he slept. He played it while he trained with his father, and while he battled with the others; just as he did on the game. It was about six when everyone started eating dinner. Everyone stared at Ranma, while Ranma, still had his eyes on the screen.

In the game Ranma's character _Green_, stepped into a small, out- of- way place with few people, no Pokemon gym, and a Pokemon tower, (which held graves of hundreds of deceased Pokemon), called Lavender Town. Lavender Town is an area in the game the was made to leave an impression on the player; making the town different from the rest of the game.

The very, very eerie music started to play, leaving high- pitched frequencies, and the ever- lasting tones; the very ones that made Ranma, and not mention the rest feel uneasy, apprehensive, an mildly disturbed.

"Whoa…this is- _different_."

Kasumi walked in that minute. "Oh my what kind of music is that?"

Still staring at the screen, Ranma, simply shrugged aside. "Just music from the game."

"You're_ still_ playing that game?" Nabiki asked taken by surprise.

"Nabiki's right Ranma, it's been a week." Akane added on taken just the same.

_Still_ staring at the screen Ranma, only shrugged aside again. "So.."

"Gee…well can't you give it a rest?" Akane asked on feeling ignored.

"No way! I just got to Lavender Town!"

Nabiki frowned on her sisters side. "Lavender Town?"

Ranma shrugged once more with his eyes, once again, sucked into in the screen. "It's just some little town that's in the game."

"Well it sounds creepy!"

A bit annoyed with the eerie music herself, Nabiki, turned to Ranma. "Akane's right Ranma, it does sound a pretty sketchy. Can't you turn off the sound, or wear some headphones or something? I'm a bit disturbed."

Ranma eyed at the game boy with an awkward face; the music resounded in his ears. "You're right..it's not that good." Regardless of turning down the volume he grabbed a pair of headphones, and plugged them into the game. The eerie music finally only transferred from the game boy to the headphones.

The Next Night

Nabiki and Akane, were in Akane's room that Night, when they heard a faint sound the Lavender Town Theme from another nearby that was downstairs.

Akane turned to her sister. "Gee…he's still playing that?"

Nabiki brought herself the floor, and listened closely to the eerie tune. "I bet you he's going to be playing that game all night."

"What are we going to do Nabiki? He's been doing nothing, but playing that game, and ignoring everyone, and everything, around him for a whole week now."

"I think I have a plan."

"What kind of a plan, Nabiki?"

"I say we take from him without him noticing. If he catches us, then we'll trap him, and make him give it to us; and if he doesn't hand it over we'll tell him something that would make him stop playing it."

Akane narrowed at her sister. "You mean Manipulation?"

"We'll just tell him that he's too old to be playing video games; that should get him to listen."

[AN: No one's too old for anything…. Nabiki…]

"And if he doesn't?" Akane simply asked on.

"Then I'll tell him that it's haunted."

"What if he doesn't believe you?"

Nabiki held up her clenched fist referring to money. "I'll make him believe."

"Or, I can just drop- kick him," Akane added making – long story- short.

"What's the fun in that? You have to admit Manipulation is much better."

Once Nabiki and Akane, finally agreed on a suitable plan, Nabiki, finally left to her own room. The two eventually feel asleep as the night sky filled the night.

The Next Day

Lunch arrived by the time Nabiki, and Akane, went to discuss their plans.

"What do you mean we aren't going with our original plan!" Akane shrieked out thinking the worse that can happen.

"Don't worry, I got something better…way better," Nabiki replied along.

"And what's that suppose to be, huh?"

"Well I was thinking-" She whispered the rest of the plan to Akane.

Akane nodded along. "Humph- humph."

Akane nodded along. "Yeah go on…"

Akane turned to Nabiki. "Really?"

Nabiki nodded. "Ready."

Akane nodded. "Humph- humph."

Nabiki and Akane, at last, went over their revised version.

The two were now behind Ranma, when Nabiki, pulled out some food, and placed it by the tree. Ranma sniffed the air when the food caught his attention.

"Ah- hey! I wonder who left this here. Ranma quickly looked back, and forth to see if there was anyone else around. With no one in site, Ranma, grabbed the food, and started to dig in.

The moment he turned back to his game, however, it was gone, nowhere in sight. Ranma turned back, and forth again to see if anyone else there, until he heard a voice.

"Hurry Akane, the Game Boy!"

Akane just then, noticed the Game Boy, that had finally hit the grass. Akane only covered her hand over her mouth. "Opps."

Nabiki examined the surviving Game Boy. "Good thing it didn't land on any comment."

Suddenly Nabiki and Akane, heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you guys doing with my game?"

"The last time I checked I don't recall this ever being your game," Nabiki replied in answer.

"It doesn't make yours to steal…Nabiki. Give it back!"

"Okay, I'll give it back to you-"

Ranma simply narrow directly at Nabiki, knowing exactly where she was headed.

"- for five- thousand yen."

"You can't sell that! That's not even yours to sell?"

Nabiki clenched her teeth together before she spoke. "Fine then..you asked for it!"

Ranma blinked not knowing where Nabiki, was headed this time.

"I'll give you back your little game-

Ranma studied Nabiki, in suspicion.

"-but just to let you know…it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Ranma at first sounded surprise, but then realized all ridicules it sounded. "Oh come on, Nabiki."

Nabiki held out the game back to Ranma. "Here..don't say I didn't warn you."

Ranma quickly grabbed the game back before he had overheard "After all someone did abandoned it."

This time Ranma, stared at the Game Boy rather hesitant. In spite of this, not for long. "Oh come on…whoever it was, probably just drop it by accident."

"Then how come it's still here…unbroken."

"Well maybe they hadn't found it yet; or just placed there, and forgot about it…ever think of that?" Ranma _head to head_ with Nabiki.

"Well, if you won't listen to reason, then we're just going to have to tell you the myth," Nabiki finally let out.

Ranma only eyed Nabiki. "Oh yeah..what myth, huh Nabiki?"

"I do my research too Ranma," Nabiki simply stated at last.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the three heard another voice come in. "Ranma Saotome, stop hiding behind that little game like a coward, and fight me!"

Ranma booted him in the head, and knocked him out. Ranma pointed at the knocked out Kendoist. "See what happens when you take my game from me."

"It's not your game!" Akane, and Nabiki shouted back.

"Yeah..whatever..get to the point."

Nabiki started off first just as Tatewaki, finally become conscious again. "Well..there's this myth called Lavender Town Syndrome.

"Lavender Town Syndrome? What's that?" Ranma questioned out already thinking that Nabiki, was making it up.

"It's said that on February 27, during the first release of Pokémon's Red, and Green, two-hundred kids at the ages of 7- 12/10- 15 committed suicide after playing the first versions of Pokemon Red, and Green," Nabiki explained in a camp-fire/creepypasta voice.

Ranma's expression was priceless. "Two- hundred kids committed suicides after playing this game?"

Nabiki nodded.

"Don't you think if something like had happened that they've prevented the game from coming out in the first place?"If it was one good question from Ranma, that was it.

"It was unheard of due to discloser laws for companies in the Kyoto prefecture," Nabiki, rolling him in.

"It's said that these kids heard these "tones" due to the fact that their ear weren't fully developed. They went unnoticed, because they were un-detective by adults; so only children fell victim to them. It's said that they had psychological, and physiological problems; that the intensity of the tones made these children go crazy."

"If the game only effected children, then, what do I have to do with this?" Ranma handing out more good questions.

"Let me finish explaining, and you'll get your answer," Nabiki simply continued on afterwards . "Most of them committed suicide by hanging, or jumping from heights. There were a few who even started to saw off their own limbs; while others stuck their faces inside the oven, and a few more who chocked themselves on their own fist, shoving their own arms down their throat. And the ones that had been speared, were locked away in a psychiatric ward for sporadic behavior by chaotic screams, and by scratching at their own eyes.

"Did you just say-" Ranma cringed. "Saw off their own limbs?"" Ranma was use to hearing about seppuku, and other normal types of suicidal behavior, but this was just a bit too much; even for Ranma's sake. Maybe, even a little over- the- top for Ranma. "Oh come on Nabiki..get real."

"It's true. The Game Freak company were experimenting the Beta version, before the final games were realized. They were experimenting with binaural beats at slightly different frequencies that could be heard through earphones, or headphones."

"Binaural beats?"

"Binaural beats are two different beats played in each ear at different frequencies."

"Later on, an internal report from the company was leaked by its former employees. It had a list of names, dates, and times of when the children died; of course some were uncounted for. It said they suffered medical problems due to not only the tones, but also with certain "codes" that were written within the game. They were called White Hand Sprite, Buried Alive Model, and Ghost Animation."

"Then how come I didn't see any of that stuff in my game, huh?"

"Are you sure?" Nabiki questioned out carefully.

"Don't you think if saw any of that stuff that I would be dead by now?"

"That's because you're sixteen," Akane added the only truth out of the whole myth.

"She has a point. Beside I've listened to that creepy song plenty of times, and you don't go seeing me starching my eyes out, or sawing off my limbs of all things."

"Being sixteen, doesn't necessarily let you off the hook. It said that you can get an addiction to the game; The more longer you hear the "tones" the worse it gets. From cluster headaches, migraines, and nausea; to insomnia, mood swings, irritability, and unprovoked violence; all the way to withdrawal, becoming unresponsive, auditory hallucinations, and hemorrhaging. Last but not least you could have suicidal thoughts, and_ still_ actually commit them."

"What's hemorrhaging?"

"Basically it means external bleeding from the eyes, ears, and nose, or internal bleeding from the heart, lungs, and skin."

Ranma cringed feeling uneasy, and disturbed like never before. "Well ain't that pleasant."

"Hey, I warned you that the game was cursed, and haunted, and all that..now haven't I? It's your fault you didn't want to pay up."

"That's because you were charging me off of someone else's game. I mean I can see why they threw it away; but I've been playing this game for a week, and nothing like that has happened to me."

"Not yet," Nabiki, shifted aside. "After all, they say that addiction to the game is one of the first systems."

Ranma, finally gave in, and shuddered. "Well…myth, or not…this game just gives me the creeps now."

Tatewaki finally filled out one last comment. "So, Ranma Saotome, afraid of a little game for kids." Tatewaki, only laughed after that.

Ranma just sent a gear over at Tatewaki. "Let's go." After that he tossed the game boy, and walked off as the Game Boy hit Tatewaki, once again knocking him out.

THE END


End file.
